Crazy Things We Do
by butterfly starr1
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda split up at a party in tenth grade, and nothing was the same ever since. So what can a tracksuit, an apartment finder guide, and a box of Wheaties have to do with them getting back together?
1. Back in the Day

Crazy Things We Do  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the show. : (  
  
Keep in mind, I had to edit the song a bit to bleep out some of the cussing, and it will not make sense because it's a song written by a guy, but I'm applying it to Miranda rather than Gordo because although it's a song by a guy, it seem more fitting for Miranda. Anyways, Ahmad owns "Back in the Day". It also happens to be one of my favorite songs ever.  
  
This is Miranda's POV  
  
***  
  
I put down the heavy box I was lugging and sat down. I looked around the empty room, and reached in the heavy box. I pulled out my CD player, plugged it in to a wall socket, and pressed play. A few seconds later, my favorite song, 'Back in the Day' started to play, and a thousand thoughts came rushing back to me at once. When Lizzie and I helped Gordo move into a room on the other side of his house in the sixth grade; he hated having a bedroom right next to his parent's room, he said they made to much noise at night. When Lizzie and I asked what he meant, he blushed, and suddenly we realized exactly what he meant.  
  
*** Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again  
  
***  
  
Yeah, sometimes I sit and think about when I was young. I mean, I'm still young now, 18, but I mean, when I was really young. Like when I was ten, and all I had to worry about was whether or not I'd be the jump rope champion on the playground the next day. And in middle school, when I was constantly excited over everything Ethan Craft said to me, even if it made no sense at all; making sure Lizzie and I could find the perfect matching outfits on school twin day during spirit week. That was back before everything went wrong. Back in the day, when I thought everything would be perfect. . . forever.  
  
*** I remember (back in the days)  
  
When I just a little kid yo I looked up to my bigger bro  
  
Begged if I could kick it so  
  
when he went out with girlz I could go taggin along  
  
Naggin if she had a sis maybe could mack a baby hoodrat  
  
Y'all remember way back then, when it was 1985  
  
all the way live, I think I was about ten  
  
***  
  
No one except my family really knows this, but when I was nine, I adored my older sister Maria. She was perfect to me, she was my idol. I tried to be like her, and always threw myself at her when she went out with her friends, begging her to let me go along. She'd always so no, it's not a good place for a sweet kid like me to be. When I told her she was sweet too, she'd say no, she wasn't. So of course, I'd say than neither am I. She'd look at me with a sad look on her face that I didn't understand then, but a year later I did. I walked into her room, about to ask her to do my hair like the pretty way she does hers, when I saw her. And I saw the blood, coming out of her arms. I rushed over to her, her whole body shaking, crying. I thought someone had hurt her. When she told me no, no one hurt her, I didn't believe her. I screamed for mommy and daddy to come, and they did. Mom started crying as soon as she saw Maria, and she told me to go. I asked her where, and she got mad and told me to go, go anywhere. I ran, ran right out the door, and away, as far as I could. I ended up in front of Lizzie's house; Lizzie and I were best friends already, but she didn't know how much I idolized Maria. I went up and rang her doorbell. Lizzie answered, smiling. She immediately stopped and hugged me. She didn't ask, she just hugged me and led me upstairs to her room. When I could stop crying for a second, I told her I was sorry, I'll tell you later. And Lizzie just hugged me tighter and told me that I didn't need to tell until I was ready. Even if I was never ready. I haven't seen Maria since; she was sent to a mental hospital the next day.  
  
*** One of those happy little boyz singin the blues That be always tryin to bag with the shag and karate shoes  
  
Sayin "Yo momma wack, his momma this, his momma that"  
  
Then he get mad and wanna scrap  
  
We stay mad about, ten minutes then it's like back on the bike  
  
To play hide and go get it with the younger hoes by the bungalows  
  
Then switch to playin ding dong ditch, when that gets  
  
old and too cold to hack it, threw on a bomber jacket  
  
Then, think about the years I was raised, back in the days  
  
***  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and me were best friends. In fifth grade, Lizzie and me were going to become blood sisters, but we chickened out at the last minute, both of us admitting that blood freaked us out. So we decided we'd just be soul sisters, forever and ever. We didn't include Gordo in this, it was more like a girl thing. But in sixth grade, around springtime, we were walking by a construction site. There was wet cement, and Gordo, usually the smart, sensible one, got a brilliant idea. He thought we should write our names in it. He picked up a stick, and wrote 'Gordo' in the cement, and passed the stick to me. I wrote 'Miranda' and drew a heart beside my name, and passed the stick onto Lizzie. She stood thoughtfully for a minute, and then wrote 'Lizzie' in her large, round handwriting, and added a star beside it. When I asked her what took her so long, she just laughed and started chasing me, and we ran all the way home.  
  
*** Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again (and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
  
***  
  
I remember those days. I wish life was still like that. I wish it hadn't all changed; I wish Lizzie, Gordo, and I still called each other up every night, planning what we were going to wear the next day. And I miss the way Gordo used to hang up, and we wouldn't even know until we said his name and no one would answer.  
  
***  
  
I'm still back in the days, but now the year is '87  
  
'88 that's when my crew and I were in junior high  
  
In 7th grade, I hated school wish it'd blown up  
  
No doubt I couldn't wait to get out (and be a grownup)  
  
But let me finish this reminescin and tellin  
  
Bout when girls was bellin tight courderoys like for the boys  
  
basket weaves, Nike Court Airs, and footsie socks  
  
And eatin pickles, with tootsie pops  
  
And it don't stop, I'm glad cuz when J.J. Fad hit  
  
Supersonic it was kinda like a sport to wear biker shorts  
  
or, to wear jeans and it seemed like the masses  
  
of hussies, had poison airbrushed on they booties  
  
Dudes, had on Nike suits, and the Pumas with  
  
the fat laces, cuz it was either that or K-Swiss ***  
  
I hated school. Well, not school, but the learning involved. I loved being with Lizzie and Gordo all day, and seeing my other friends was great too. I remember when Kate left us for the cheerleading crowd. I don't call them the popular crowd whenever I talk about them or think about them anymore. That's because, we were popular too, we just didn't know it. Although it was just the three of us, we were popular. We were friends with everyone, minus Kate, Claire, and a few others. And while Lizzie and I were busy worrying about getting Ethan to notice us, we didn't notice that he did. I mean, he was always talking to us, and I was on his guest list to that murder party they had when I was out of town. And we talked to some of the cheerleaders, and were good friends with a few of them. We were just silly, always wanting more.  
  
***  
  
I miss those days, and so I pout like a grown jerk  
  
Wishin all I had to do now, was finish homework  
  
It's true, you don't realize really what you got til it's gone  
  
and I'm not, gonna sing another sad song, but  
  
Sometimes I do sit and reminesce then  
  
Think about the years I was raised, back in the days  
  
***  
  
How did the falling out of the three amigos come to be? And suddenly, all the bad memories come back to me. The party. That party. . .  
  
It was our sophomore year of high school. . . The boy I was going to the spring fling dance with, Cody, before Lizzie couldn't go, was my boyfriend at the time. He was suddenly super hot again, and he liked me too. Gordo and Lizzie had finally realized what everyone else knew, and he asked her out. And then. . . at that party, everything went wrong.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
We were at a party, and there was alcohol, and probably a whole lot of other stuff. Lizzie, Gordo, and I had all had a bit too much to drink.  
  
I saw someone put something in Gordo's drink, and I was going over to Gordo to tell him not to drink it. I was pretty drunk myself, so I was wobbling a bit. All of a sudden, I felt strong arms around my waist, and turned my neck around to see a drunk Ethan. He pulled me onto a nearby couch, and before I knew it, we were kissing. I was still determined to get to Gordo. But then we started making out completely, and I forgot all about Gordo.  
  
Lizzie walked into the room, as drunk as the rest of us. She immeadiatley saw Gordo, and he was kissing Kate. Obviously, the effect of his drink and whatever was slipped into his drink had got to him. Lizzie began screaming, and pulling at Kate's hair, calling her all sorts of things. Gordo had suddenly snapped to attention, as if he was realizing what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing, you slut?!" Lizzie screamed as she pulled Kate's long blund curls, yanking her towards Lizzie.  
  
"What.. does.. it.. loook liiike?" Kate said, struggling to get her words out.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" she said, screaming into Kate's face. Then she dropped Kate, and walked over to Gordo, and began hitting him. "You man slut! You dirty little SOB!"  
  
I sprung up from the couch, knocking Ethan down. We didn't get drunk much; we hadn't meant to this time, it just happened. Lizzie goes crazy when she's mad, and even crazier when she's mad and drunk.  
  
"Lizzie!" I said, running over. "Someone, they put something in Gordo's drink! He was drugged!"  
  
"Oh," she said, her face softening. Then, suddenly, it hardened again, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "If you know all this, why didn't you stop him from drinking it, and then kissing this slut?!"  
  
"Well, Ethan grabbed me when I was walking over, and. . ." I said quickly, out of breath. "One thing led to another, and I sort of forgot."  
  
"I'm surrounded by sluts!" she screamed, and knocked over a blue vase that looked expensive. Cody was walking by, and she grabbed him, and kissed him, French kissed him, and hard. I shoved her hard, knocking her down.  
  
"Now you're a slut too, Lizzie! The three amigos turned into the three hookers!" I screamed, and then stomped off.  
  
I was furious; mad at Gordo for making a dumb decision and getting Lizzie mad at me; mad at Lizzie for being so stupid and getting mad at me over something I had nada to do with. I was mad at her for kissing my boyfriend; who cares if I was making out with Ethan? He was Kate's date, not Lizzie's. She had no right to kiss my boyfriend. And I was mad at Cody; he was such a wimp. I broke up with him the next day.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
***  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
  
Well, it's the little yo, I figure that now I'm all grown up  
  
Because I'm eighteen years old, and guess you could say I'm holdin  
  
down a steady job and crew steady mobbin  
  
you steady bobbin your head and I'm paid, so I got it made  
  
But, didn't always have clout, used to live in South Central L.A.  
  
That's where I stayed and figured a way out  
  
I gave it all I had so for what it's worth  
  
I went, from rags to riches which is a drag but now I'm first  
  
So Ahmad and The Jones' is on our way up  
  
Yup, we said that we was gonna make it since a kid  
  
and we finally did, but  
  
Sometimes I still sit there reminescin  
  
Think about the years I was raised, back in the days  
  
***  
  
I felt a tear roll down my face, and I pressed the stop button. I was eighteen now; that was three years ago. I'm moving into my own apartment; all that was in the past. I need to grow up and stop being such a baby.  
  
I was going to call Lizzie.  
  
I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed her number. It rang twice, and I was afraid no one would answer. But then, I heard a voice, one I hadn't head in years.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mrs. McGuire, may I please speak to Lizzie?"  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Um, it's me, Miranda." I said nervously.  
  
"Miranda!" she said joyfully. "I haven't heard from you in years! Whatever happene-"  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. McGuire, but can I speak to Lizzie? I don't have much time." I lied. Anything to get this woman to be queit.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." she said. "But Lizzie's not here. She went apartment finding."  
  
"So I suppose she's in North Carolina right now, like she always wanted, huh?" I said, trying to hide my disappointment.  
  
"Oh, no! She decided to stay right here in California! And gu-"  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. McG.," I said, cutting her off. "But I think my food is burning in the oven."  
  
"Oh, goodness gra-" I hung up the phone; she always had talked too much for my liking. I wasn't cooking anything, and I didn't plan on it. I just had to get off with her.  
  
I guess jogging is the best thing to do right now. Get bad memories out of my head. I had just picked up a new track suit, time to try it out!  
  
But as I ran upstairs to find it, I had to fight back tears. And I heard my favorite song, playing in my head, almost as if I'd never turned the CD player off.  
  
***  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
  
Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again  
  
Back in the days  
  
***  
  
Do you like it? If so, review! That's the only way to get more! This story is waay more serious then DigiChat! Also, go check out Dancing on the Moon with You if you like this song fic.  
  
Only the first three chapters are song fics. Then it becomes a regular fic.  
  
Next up: Lizzie's song fic chapter!  
  
Review! 


	2. Everywhere

Crazy Things We Do  
  
Disclaimer: This is a crazy thing I do. . . put up a disclaimer! I don't own Lizzie McGuire! And we should all know this, maan! Michelle Branch owns "Everywhere". I know this song is a 'love' song, but it's going to apply to both Miranda and Gordo, in Lizzie's POV. If you didn't understand what I just said, just keep on reading, and you'll understand.  
  
***  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere ***  
  
I pulled off my sunglasses and looked at the apartment finder guide. Yep, this was the one. It looked okay, but in the picture, it had greener grass. I mean, this grass was really green, but in the picture, it was greener.  
  
I'm so picky.  
  
I walked up to the large glass doors, and checked my reflection. I opened my mouth to check my teeth; I fixed my out of place wisps of hair, and wondered if I looked okay. I was wearing a black shirt with an elephant Buddha on it, dark blue denim capri pants, and sky blue flip-flops, with my hair in curls. If Miranda was with me, she could have done this for me. No, not a good time to think about Miranda. Remember what she did?  
  
I opened the large, heavy glass door and walked in. I went over to the desk, and cleared my throat.  
  
"Excuse me." I said.  
  
"Yes?" a young guy, near my age maybe looked up. He looked just like Gordo; same brown eyes, same wonderful curly brown hair. Only, he wasn't as cute as Gordo; is anyone as cute as Gordo? Ick, no. Don't think about him. The last time I talked to him, he was finishing making out with the Slut formerly known as Kate.  
  
"Ma'am?" he said. I realized that my mouth was hanging open, and I wasn't speaking. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, no. . ." I lied, trying to think of an excuse for my staring. "I was, um, wondering where you got your shampoo? It makes your hair look, er, nice."  
  
"That's. . . great." He said, eyeing me like I had just escaped from the mental ward. "What do you need?"  
  
"Um, I'm Elizabeth McGuire, and I'm slated for a tour around the complex." I said, recovering from the shock of thinking I had saw Gordo.  
  
"Okay, let's go." he said, picking up what I guess were his keys.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't like men much." I lied, trying to get away from this guy. Then I realized it mind sound like I meant I like girls. "I mean, I just got through with a nasty breakup with a guy I was dating for 5 years, and I don't want to be around anyone with testosterone right now."  
  
"Okay." He said, buying my excuse. "MARY!!"  
  
A mousy looking blond woman came from the back of the office, wearing a red dressy shirt and dressy black pants.  
  
"Yes, Jordan?" she said, speaking to the almost Gordo look-alike.  
  
"Please show Ms., uh. . ."  
  
"McGuire." I said.  
  
"Around the complex." He finished, handing her the keys.  
  
"Why yes, yes." She said, taking the keys and then shuffling towards the door. "Follow me."  
  
I walked behind her, trying to keep up. A little girl was sitting by herself on the couch, climbing all over it. She stopped for a minute, and just stared at me. She looked just like Miranda! Sure, she had blond hair, but she had brown eyes, large brown eyes, and they looked spooky on her small face. I froze for a moment to look at this little girl, this little girl who looked so much like Miranda. For a moment, I wondered if maybe Miranda had had a child.  
  
That was silly; I had just saw her on high school graduation day a few weeks ago.  
  
A woman walked up to the girl and began speaking to her in rapid fire Spanish, and then the mousy lady, Mary, called my name. I went over to her, and she began walking again. I had to jog to keep up with her.  
  
***  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
***  
  
The lady had led me to a golf cart, and she was driving me around the complex. She was pointing in waving her arms in all directions, pointing things out to me. I wasn't listening to a word she said; I was thinking about the way he hurt me. I know he was drunk, I know he was supposedly drugged, okay, yeah, he really was drugged I bet, but still. I hate him for what he did to me. I mostly hate him for the way I can't hate him; I mean, I can hate what he did to me, but I can never say I hate him. I still love him. I mean, it was three years ago, and we were young, only tenth graders. But I had literally known Gordo forever, so it was easier for me to love him. And I had tried to find something inside me to go up to him and tell him I forgive him, but I couldn't; I just can't shake the image of him and Kate making out, her tongue stuck down his throat.  
  
***  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" a girl in sweatpants whirled around to yell at Mary, who had almost ran her over, snapping me back to reality. "You trying to kill somebody lady? Because I can get-" she began speaking in Spanish from there, and I tuned out.  
  
Then, a voice said "Lizzie?"  
  
I snapped to reality, and turned to look at where the voice was coming from. It was the angry girl, and she looked just like Miranda.  
  
God; I'm going crazy! Drive me to North Carolina and put me in the Dorthea Dix mental hospital! First I see a Gordo look-alike, then I see a mini- Miranda look alike, and now I think I'm seeing Miranda. . .again!  
  
"Yeah?" I said, pulling off my shades. It was Miranda. It had to be, or I was crazy. Well, I am crazy, but still. . . "Ohmigod, Miranda?"  
  
"What a way to reunite, huh?" she said, half joking. "I push you to the floor, you almost run me over. I guess we're about even, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said nervously. "I guess."  
  
"So, what are you doing out here?" Miranda said. "Enjoying the beautiful scenery of parked cars and apartment buildings?"  
  
"Yeah," I said laughing. "I'm thinking of moving in."  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda said, her whole face changing, suddenly serious. "Maria went to a crazy house. . . that day, the day I was crying, she cut herself. That's why I hate blood."  
  
"Oh Miranda," I whispered sadly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lizzie." She said, barely getting her words out. "I'm so sorry, for everything."  
  
"Me too, Randa." I said, crying. "Me too."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this happy sappy moment, but we're on a tour here." Mary said. This lady was so quiet before, what happened? Who does she think she is?  
  
"That's great," I said, hopping out of the golf cart. "Have fun by yourself."  
  
She stared after me, and then turned the cart in the direction of the office, and zoomed off.  
  
Miranda laid her head on my shoulder, and I laid my head on her head, and that's how we walked, all the way to her apartment; we didn't say a word the whole way there.  
  
***  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
***  
  
So. you like? I only got one review for the first chappie, but hopefully I'll get more. Next up. . . Gordo song fic chapter!  
  
Miranda said the thing about Maria to let Lizzie know she was sorry for everything, and because she though Lizzie needed to know.  
  
And when they say 'I love you' it's not in an 'I want you baby' way, it's in a 'you're my best friend and I really missed you and i'm glad you're back' kind of way.  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO MAKE IT PAST CHAPTER THREE! 


	3. If Only

Crazy Things We Do  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
I'm a dork. This song fic chapter is the last song fic chapter before this story crosses over into regular mode. But I'm a dork because this song is called 'If Only' by A1. I don't know who they are, I've never heard of them before, but the lyrics were perfect for a Gordo chapter.  
  
REVIEW SECTION  
  
Mandy- Who said they had made up? All they meant was that they were sorry. There are still unresolved issues between them, as you'll see in upcoming chapters.  
  
Zimfreak- As I said to Mandy, they were eager to make up, which is why it was so quick. But it's not over yet. They still have to talk about what happened..  
  
***  
  
*** I said I'd never leave you I said that I would never let you down I needed a chance to prove my love to you Til' time is through ***  
  
I really don't know what came over me. One minute I was pushing a drunk Kate off of me, the next I was kissing her. I don't really remember what happened, only Lizzie saw and got mad. Which broke my heart. I know I was wrong, but Miranda said someone put something in my drink, and I'm guessing they did because no way under normal circumstances would I kiss Kate, ever. But then, for the next two years, we all hated each other. I went to prom with Brooke; Miranda went with Larry, no longer called Tudgeman since he had become a jock and captain of the football team, and all the girls like him; Lizzie went with Ethan, probably much to her happiness.  
  
*** The promises I gave you I never meant to see them left untrue You were my everything, I give my heart to you - to start anew ***  
  
I had thought Miranda wouldn't be mad at me. I was wrong. She was extremely mad at me since I had gotten Lizzie mad at her, somehow. If only Miranda hadn't been mad at me, we could have probably worked things out within two weeks. Instead, our fight has lasted two years and counting.  
  
*** And all of the days just pass me by So I pray, and I'm asking why ***  
  
We were all suddenly popular since we weren't friends anymore. But we all went in different directions of popularity. Miranda was a member of the step team and the head cheerleader of the squad. Lizzie was on the soccer team, volleyball team, and in drama club. I was on the guy's basketball team (I had grew some, but not much), on the football team, and was the fastest guy on the track team. We all went to the same popular people parties, but we learned to craftily avoid each other.  
  
*** All that I ask is one more try Cuz I never wanna say goodbye ***  
  
I wish there was still hope for us. But nope. We're over. If we were going to make up, we would have done so while we were still in school. Now, I was heading off to New York, probably choosing a college there. Miranda would most likely become a huge singer, since she was great at it. And Lizzie would probably go to a performing arts college.  
  
*** If only I listened to my heart Then maybe we wouldn't be apart Now all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do If only we two could start anew I promise I'd never be untrue Cuz all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do ***  
  
I have dreams about Lizzie and Miranda sometimes; mostly about Lizzie. I dream about little Lizzie's running around a house, and me being their dad, married to a big Lizzie. I dream about Miranda, living next door to us and yelling at me in Spanish whenever she's mad at me.  
  
*** You're looking for another I'm looking for a chance with you again I guess I never showed you What you mean to me Can't you see  
  
Everything I told you And everything I did I feel was wrong I didn't know the words I said would Make you leave, please believe ***  
  
Now I don't have a chance of starting our relationship back up. Brooke and I would have probably ended up married, since I loved her. But we broke up a few months back. She said I still loved Lizzie more than I loved her, and she didn't want to have to be second. She was right, although I loved her, I loved Lizzie one hundred times more. So the only girls I had gotten used to loving left me. I loved Miranda too, in a friendly way. She left me too.  
  
*** And all of the days just pass me by So I pray, and I'm asking why All that I ask is one more try Cuz I never wanna say goodbye  
  
If only I listened to my heart Then maybe we wouldn't be apart Now all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do If only we two could start anew I promise I never be untrue Cuz all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do  
  
If only, if only, if only, all I do If only, if only, if only, all I do ***  
  
If only I still had a chance with Lizzie. If only we were all still friends. If only I had never drank anything in the first place. If only I hadn't gone to that party. The 'if only' s are endless. And they won't change anything.  
  
*** If only I listened to my heart Then maybe we wouldn't be apart Now all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do If only I listened to my heart Then maybe we wouldn't be apart Now all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do If only we two could start anew I promise I'd never be untrue Cuz all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do If only I listened to my heart Then maybe we wouldn't be apart Now all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do If only we two could start anew I promise I never be untrue Cuz all I can dream about is you And baby that's all I do ***  
  
If only everything were right between Lizzie, Miranda, and me.  
  
***  
  
You like? You hate? The song was longer than Gordo's thoughts, but hey! I'm in a rush. I'm trying to update all of my (six!) stories I one day. I thought the song goes well with his thoughts, even though I don't know who the heck A1 is.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. You Can't Just Ignore the Past

Crazy Things We Do

Okay, I'm back on So I guess I'll try to update all my stories worth updating…

MIRANDA'S POV

"Ummm." I said awkwardly, trying to begin.

I was sitting on a moving box marked 'bathroom', and Lizzie was sitting in between two boxes with her back leaning on the wall. She was holding her apartment finder guide in her hands and slowly ripping off little pieces, I think not realizing what she was doing.

"So," Lizzie said, and then dropped off.

"Yeah, um. So you're looking for an apartment?" I said before realizing how stupid it sounds, since not only is she holding an apartment finder guide, but she and Mary almost mowed me down while they were on a tour of the apartment.

"Yeah." Lizzie said, nodding, seeming grateful for a piece of conversation she could hold onto. "I'm going to be going to Hillridge University."

"Really? Cool." Great. We had spent most of our high school years making a talent out of avoiding each other, and now we'll be going to the same college. Well, here's four more years of awkwardness. Unless we can maybe fix what happened. "I'll be going there too."

"Oh, that's great! We're going to the same school." Lizzie said with an enthusiasm that actually seemed genuine. "Listen, Miranda. About that party, you know, that one…."

"Lizzie, we don't have to talk about." I said nervously. It'd been so long. "That was such a long time ago, we should just forget about it."

"No, we can't!" Lizzie said, surprisingly forcefully. "I'm sorry, but say we actually become friends again, which I hope we can. What do we do about what happened at that party? Never talk about it, but know what went wrong is still there? If we just ignore it, then when we get into an argument, we'll be so much more likely to get so angry and never talk to each other again, because we'll still be kind of angry over how we acted towards each other in middle school! Don't you understand? Acting like something never happened isn't going to make it disappear! If it was something so bad that it made us ignore each other for almost all of our high school years, then it's just to big to act like we can _ignore_ it!"

"Okay, sorry, Lizzie. I understand." I said, kind of hurt. Lizzie and I had just kind of made up, and she was already yelling. But I knew what she was saying was true. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I really _was _going to tell you what Kate was doing. But I'd already had so much to drink, and you know the kind of effect Ethan had on us back in those days."

"Yeah, I know…. It's just that….. Well, I don't know what it was. I guess that I'd had too much to drink too, and seeing Gordo with Kate like that just made me go off. And when you told me you knew about it, I didn't want to hear your explanation, I just wanted to hurt someone else like I had been hurt." Lizzie said, looking sad. "But going off with Cameron like that, that was just wrong."

"I know Lizzie." I said, reaching for her hand. "And we shouldn't forget about it, but we _should_ move past it. It really _was_ a long time ago, and we shouldn't have let it break us up. But we were young, or actually, just young_er_, and I guess we all had too much pride to apologize."

"Yeah." Lizzie said. "I guess we were all so hurt, we weren't sure that we could just go back and start from the way we were. But it was probably a bad thing for me to date Gordo. I mean, we were all best friends, and it really kind of messed things up when we started going out. I mean, I know you had absolutely no problem with it, but this wouldn't have happened if I had found myself a boyfriend who wasn't my best friend."

"Yeah, I guess. Or no. Well, I don't know." I said. "This could have happened with any guy. But I guess what's important now is that me and you are back together. And maybe, hopefully, we can get to back to where we used to be."

"Yeah," Lizzie said with a faint smile on her face. "Hopefully."

Sorry so short! But, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEEW!


End file.
